El gran principe
by penny mousy
Summary: Tamaki esa a punto de casarse, pero algo no sale bien averigüenlo


Muy bien esta es la primera historia que subo de Ouran y espero que les guste, últimamente escribo muy trágico, y creo que este no fue la excepción, pero digamos que no me gustan mucho los finales felices…

Por cierto los personajes no son míos, y no los ocupo con fines de lucro.

Disfrútenlo mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EL GRAN PRINCIPE

Eran como las 10 de la noche, y en la casa de Tamaki se celebraba una fiesta, pero todos estaban extrañados por que los celebrados no llegaban y ya tenían casi una hora de retraso,Se nota que faltaron cosas por arreglar, ademas de que no hay pastel, para la fiesta, pero no le querían dar tanta importancia por que ya sabían que era común que hasta Haruhi llegara tarde por culpa del flojonazo y lento de Tamaki, pero aun así creo que los mas preocupados eran los de el Host Club cuando…

-hola- una voz femenina saluda a un pequeño grupo de personas que pudo reconocer entre los que estaban reunidos en su casa, cuando llego se callaron todos, hasta apagaron la música, y la voltearon a ver, pero… los que la vieron quedaron boquiabiertos, la chica estaba ¿llorando? Estaba deshecha el rimel de un maquillaje casual estaba corrido por sus mejillas, el bluson y un pantalón holgados estaban sucios con…¡¡¿¿SANGRE¿Que demonios había sucedido?

Flash Back tamaki tamakitamakitamakitamakitamakitamakitamaki

**10:00 a.m. **

Un chico estaba muy ilusionado platicando por teléfono con su novia:

-Haru-kirei, te espero temprano, no se te valla a olvidar que no tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas que nos faltan para la fiesta de compromiso

-Si… ya se- se escuchaba una paciente voz del otro lado- pero te recuerdo que yo no soy quien siempre llega tarde,-cambio el tono a uno de pregunta pícara- ¿es necesario mencionar quien es?-se escucho un tono muy cómico

-no…gracias, es necesario ¿sabes? - oh, oh alguien esta "indignado"

-sentido…- dijo ella en un tono muy bajo, casi imperceptible para cualquier oído, menos para el de Tama-chan

-decías algo- dijo según muy enojado

-no nada, como te decía me…-pensando-…te espero en el parque para ir a comprar las cosas que nos faltan para hoy-

-estoy nervioso- intentando aguantarse las ganas de gritar de la emoción

-también yo- dijo un poco o mejor dicho un mucho emocionada- pero vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, no tiene por que salirnos algo mal  
-esta bien entonces nos vemos en unos minutos

- OK!

-nos vemos

-sayonara

-oye!!

-que!- respondio un poco exaltada- me espantaste

-gomen; ai shiteru

-y yo a ti-

-sayonara

Deja por fin el teléfono en su lugar y se mete a la ducha corriendo, se arregla lo mas rapido que puede para salir hecho la mocha de su casa evitando personas y saltando globos.

**11:45 a.m. **

la chica tenia cerca de 15 minutos esperando cuando a lo lejos vio una nube de polvo…

-"ya casi llega"- y acabando de pensar esto en menos de diez segundos tenia a un chico agitado frente a ella, estaba un poco inclinado y estaba apoyándose en sus rodillas

-lo…si…ento…- le faltaba el aire por la velocidad a la que iba corriendo (n/a: no se si tiene mala condicion física para correr o no, pero en mi fic si), a pesar de que el parque en el que se citaron estaba a solo unas cuadras de la casa de Tamaki.

-la recompensa por llegar solo quince minutos tarde… -Tama-chan con lo distraido que estaba por que estaba pensando la forma de justificarse con su novia…

-nani?- no escucho bien lo que decia y un tiernísimo beso lo dejo mas tranquilo por que no sabia como le iba a explicar que se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo.¬¬

**12:00 p.m. **

-muy bien vamos a ver precios, esto de casarnos nos esta saliendo muy caro-la chica como siempre estaba intentando gastar poco pero en cosas buenas mientras iban empezando a caminar.

-ya que te dije que no te preocupes por los precios-dijo de lo mas calmado, pero no pudo evitar sonar un poco presumido al decir...- mi familia paga todo-

-allí vas otra vez a decirme de tu dinero-dijo en un tono muy dramático (n/a: muy al estilo las canciones de Pimpinela, quien las allá escuchado, como "quien es?" "soy yo" "¿Qué vienes a Buscar?" "a ti", bueno espero que me hayan entendido)

-no te enojes-estaba intentando que su novia no se enojara-no fue mi intención

-mejor por que no vas y compras tu las cosas para otro compromiso a mi me dejas en paz-creo que haruhi exploto muy rápido, algo extraño para ser Haruhi; ella apretó el paso e intento alejarse de el lo mas que pudo, pero rápidamente fue alcanzada por el chico

-recuerda que no debes enojarte, por que le hace daño al bebe

-pero tu tienes la culpa!!!!!¡¡¡¡Siempre me haces enojar!!!! –allí tienen otra vez ese tono de drama y después de esto siguió el llanto de siempre; acompañado por palabras que Tamaki no entendió en lo mas mínimo, pero prefirió fingir que escuchaba y asentía a todo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente; evitando que ella se diera cuenta que el no entendia ni una sola palabra (n/a:"ni una sola palabra (penny mousy cantando) ni gestos ni miradas…" etto…(interrupción abrupta)¿¡quien anoto eso!? Sigamos XDD ¬¬) en fin siguieron caminando mientras discutian. En esas andaban cuando…

**12:36 p.m. **

-¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!!-haruhi volteo pero cuando lo hizo solo sintió un fuerte empujón que la hizo caer en a un lado de la banqueta y en cuanto cayo volteo hacia la calle y grito, pero…

-¡¡¡¡TAM…-no pudo seguir hablando se quedo en shock, vio a su novio en el suelo sangrando, ella se quedo con la boca abierta tapándosela con una mano intentando ahogar un grito, no se dio cuenta cuando llego la ambulancia en la que llevaron a Tamaki, en donde ella se subió por que no quiso dejar que se fuera solo, aunque hay que admitir que se subió mas por inercia que por conciencia de sus actos estaba en un shock total que no le permitía volver a la realidad

**3:50 p.m. **

Haruhi daba vueltas en el pasillo del hospital, tenia horas que no sabia nada de su novio, desde que llegaron solo le dijeron como a las dos que estaba muy grave y que tendrían que operarlo, por que tenia una lesión en la cabeza en ese momento no supieron decirle que era, o mejor dicho no le quisieron decir, por que cuando ella pregunto lo único que recibió fue que el doctor se alejara y redijera que después le explicaba.

Pero en fin ella siguió esperando y no había noticias de él.

**8:00 p.m. **

Haruhi estaba dispuesta a salirse a comer algo, de todas formas tenia mucho tiempo que no le daban informes pero algo vio que la detuvo a salir…

-DOCTOR¿Que paso¿Como esta?-

-pues le tengo malas noticias, estábamos operando y surgieron complicaciones, por estas su marido, entro en estado de coma, no sabemos cuanto tiempo va a estar así, lo siento…-después de que dijo esto la primera reacción de haruhi fue acariciarse el vientre, y abrir los ojos lo más que pudo, para quedarse muda…

-señora se encuentra bien, le duele el estomago (n/a: había olvidado mencionar que a Haruhi todavía no se le notaba el vientre, por que tenia pocos meses de embarazo, gomen XD), señora…

**9:00 p.m. **

Haruhi estaba en una cama del hospital, tenia unos minutos que había despertado, (por que cuando le dieron la noticia ella se desmayo y el doctor la coloco en una cama para que no se lastimara al caer. Después de ponerla en la cama, decidió hacer unos pequeños estudios, porque pensó que posiblemente estaría baja de defensas, y bueno se sorprendió y pensó que ella no sabia de esta peque sorpresa así que pensó en decírsela cuando despertara, ) pero para sorpresa del doctor la chica ya lo sabia y de hecho lo sabia desde que tenia dos meses, por que Tamaki comenzó con ascos, antojos, mareos, y ya saben todo lo que sufre una embarazada, pero ahora ya no corrían peligro ni ella ni su bebe si no su futuro esposo, quien durante el tiempo que ella estuvo inconsciente tuvo un paro cardiorrespiratorio y ahora estaban tratando de reanimarlo, y ella no sabia nada, pero aun así ella estaba esperando que esta fuera una pesadilla una muy cruel y horrible pesadilla de la que ya quería despertar, con la ilusión de encontrar a su novio durmiendo a su lado como muchas otras noches le había pasado, solo quería que esto terminara ya, y no vivir esta tortura que no soportaba mas tiempo.

**9:24 p.m. **

-señora…le tengo dos noticias, pero por favor entremos, necesito que este sentada, no quiero entro desmayo como hace rto-el doctor la había ido a ver y ella ya iba de salida del cuarto.- la primer noticia es que esta embarazada,el doctor espero a ver reacción, pero al no verla le soltó una mirada de interrogación, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa melancólica:

-si…lo sabíamos, si no me equivoco tengo como tres meses¿no es así?- el doctor no necesito mas explicaciones, y prosiguió

-OK, y la otra noticia es que lamentablemente su marido sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio, y no pudimos hacer mucho por el, lo lamento…- diciendo esto se fue de la habitación, en la cual Haruhi se quedo llorando desconsoladamente…

Haruhi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando esto definitivamente tenia que ser una pesadilla y cadi no pudo escuchar cuando el doctor dijo "no pudimos hacer mucho por el, lo lamento…" esas ocho palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, su futuro esposo estaba muerto, y había muerto por culpa de ella, si ella no se hubiera enojado por nada, si tan solo le hubiera dado el avión como lo hacia cuando eran amigos, esto no hubiera pasado, pero como dicen el "hubiera" no existe, y ahora ella lo creía mas que nunca; pero entonces recordó algo que no era muy importante hasta ese momento, algo que no estaba entre sus prioridades, pero que antes de las doce todavía era una prioridad importante para ellos, y que sabría que si no iba para alla seria algo que su amado no le perdonaria por nada del mundo sus amigos los estaban esperando para celebrar la fiesta de compromiso de ellos, no sabia como entrar, pero sabia que tendria que ir en cualquier momento, y que tamaki iria si a ella le pasaba algo

**10:00 p.m.**

Haruhi va llegando a la casa de su difunto novio, cosa que le duele y mucho, pero tiene que entrar sus amigos deben estar enterados de lo que le paso a Tamaki, cuando entra, ve que los que van entrando se le que dan viendo extrañados, se hcarca a donde estan los hermanos Itachiin que son a los unicos que reconoce en ese momento…

Fin del Flash Back tamaki tamakitamakitamakitamakitamakitamakitamakitamaki

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban escuchando, como el "señor", el mejor de los conquistadores del ya extinto Host Club, el estaba muerto, eso no era posible, por que, tal vez eso era algo que nunca entenderían, y por el momento había que ir a arreglar todo el papeleo para los funerales del mejor amigo de la mayoría de los presentes, del que iba a casarse con Haruhi, del gran príncipe…

Bueno listo! No me maten por favor, esta historia me gusto mucho y no me llevo mucho hacerla cosa extraña para mi, en fin dejen rewius (o como se escriba) es que para los que sepan un poco de ingles I miss potato in English (y creo que es la única frase en ingles que me se ) por dios he vuelto a perder mi tornillo) XXXDDD bueno el punto es que cuídense y espero mensajes suyos

SAYONARAAAAA!!!!


End file.
